ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amiee Vaughan
Amiee Vaughan (born as Amelia Maryanne Vukadinovic; February 14th, 1984), is an American Actress, Professional Wrestler and Valet best known for her appearance in ZXWWF. She debuted in wrestling in 2004 but took a hiatus to come back in 2008. She is the cousin of professional wrestler Delta Madison. Early Life Amelia Maryane Vukadinovic was born in Monrore, Michigan on February 14th 1984 to Vanessa (nee'Montego) and Dragan Vukadinovic. Her father was born in Leskovac, Serbia and her mother was born in Barcelona, Spain. They both migrated to America at a young age. She is the oldest of two siblings, a brother Eric ('85) and a sister, Rachel ('90) Professional Wrestling In 2003, Vukadinovic trained to become a wrestler with Delta Madison and Stephanie Styles. Delta and Stephanie debuted in the XWF while Amelia started in a small Indy wrestling company under the name Amiee Vaughan. She formed a tag team with fellow female wrestler, Serena Thomas. The duo didn't achieve much success so they went their separate ways. Vukadinovic would leave wrestling shortly after, distancing herself from the business. ZXWWF Debut; Stalking the Motor City Machine Guns After four years, Vaughan returned to wrestling when she signed a ZXWWF contract on December 11th, 2008. She made her debut on the December 19th episode of Xplosion trying to interfere in The Motor City Machine Guns versus Kane and X-Pac tag team match. She was unsuccessful as Kane struck her down off the apron. Later in the night she would apologize to The Guns, ignoring their valet Melina. Amiee would start to complain about Melina not fitting in the team as she wasn't from Detroit and that she should be their valet instead. Amiee infamously filmed The Guns in the shower and exhibited the footage during Melina's match, causing her to lose. Vaughan was assigned to the VWA brand. She had her debut match on the January 16th VWA/Xplosion special in the Riot preview women's battle royal. She did not win the match. Vaughan won her first singles match defeating Psycho Sagus on the 18th of February VWA taping in a quick match. Vaughan would become fixated towards Alex Shelley which then became a full blown obsession. On the 20th of February Xplosion Melina attacked Amiee who was trying to interfere in the Chris Sabin and Tyler Black match. After the attack, Alex Shelley would check to see if Amiee was alright. At the No Where to Run Pay Per View, Vaughan defeated Melina with a spectacular spear (If You Seek Amiee) when Melina jumped off the top rope. After the match Alex Shelley betrayed his team mates leaving with Amiee. A week later it was revealed that Amiee Vaughan and Alex Shelley had been secretly dating for a couple of weeks prior the Pay Per View. The week after Amiee wrestled Melina in a hardcore match and legitimately suffering a broken nose after a chair shot to the face. A Ghost From The Past and Jay Lethal Tension arose with Amiee and her cousin Delta who had became her support. in retaliation Delta did a shoot promo on Amiee, revealing her real life problems and forewarned Amiee about a ghost from her past. The two patched things up a week after. At 'Mania IV Amiee teamed up with Alex Shelley against Chris Sabin and Melina in a mixed tag match. Half way through the match Amiee walked out on her so-called lover without a reason. Shelley lost the match but reunited with his team mates. During the 2009 Draft, Vaughan was drafted to Xplosion. After 'Mania, Amiee wore a wig claiming she was 'hiding' from people. It was believed that she was hiding from Alex Shelley but claimed that she was no longer obsessed with him anymore. After a drunken night out, Amiee stopped trying to hide forgetting what she was hiding from in the first place and started a budding relationship with Jay Lethal. The very next night at Xplosion, rumors started to surface that Amiee had slept with Lethal. She denied the claims implying that Lethal had stolen her underwear and that she was aware of what happened even though she was drunk. Many didn't buy her claims until two weeks after Delta Madison along with Super Crazy and Amazing Red showcased a sex tape involving Amiee and Lethal. The tape was stopped when Amiee couldn't handle seeing it anymore, leaving humiliated. Surprisingly a few weeks later, Amiee decided to give a chance of a relationship with Jay Lethal. At the Condemned Pay-Per-View, Vaughan accompanied Lethal in his match against a mystery opponent. The opponent was revealed a 'Jaydan Gabriel' in which Amiee realized after the match that the man was actually her first ex-husband, Daniel Widdel. She ran off in fear, possibly implying that he was the so called Ghost. Renewed Relationship; The Shift Amiee challenged Jaydan to handicap match at Patriotic Punishment, with her boyfriend Jay Lethal. During the weeks leading up to the match, Amiee went under the radar. She faced Delta Madison in a match on the last Xplosion before Patriotic Punishment where she attacked Delta gratuitously after she lost but was pulled off by Jay Lethal. At the Pay-Per View, she turned her back on Jay Lethal and renewed her relationship with Jaydan and formed a questionable alliance with The Big Show who helped attacked Jay Lethal. They dubbed themselves The Shift. At the next Xplosion, Amiee and Delta had a confrontation. Amiee used the ring bell and ordered Big Show to chokeslam Delta and then announce that Delta was moving to the VWA brand. Amiee continued to valet Jaydan Gabriel, who would win the Gen-Next Championship at Summertime Suffering. On September 4th, Amiee lost a number one contenders match for the Women's Championship. Amiee would start to have interest in rival Samuel, causing a strain in her relationship with Jaydan with them arguing. At the Redemption Pay-Per-View, Vaughan was the last eliminated in the Queen of the Cage match as she was pinned by Shantelle Taylor. Undisclosed Desires; Departure Amiee dyed her trademark red hair to purple in support of Samuel. At the Pick Your Poison Pay Per View, Amiee helped Samuel win Jaydan's Gen-Next championship. There had been much speculation of Amiee and Samuel becoming closer to each other. In interviews, Amiee stated that she hasn't decided which side she's on yet and doesn't know her relationship status with Samuel. She would dye her hair from Purple to Black to put people off. Amiee revealed to Jaydan that she was going to inform his probation officer of the misbehavior he has done. Promptly blackmailing him to listen and do what she said. On the 11th of December VWA/Xplosion Joint-Show Pre-PPV Special , Amiee demanded Jaydan to lay down for Samuel in his re-match for the Gen-Next Championship. As the new year approached, Amiee returned back to her trademark red hair. It seemed that her infatuation with Samuel was over as she continued to managed Jaydan and Big Show. On the 15th of January Xplosion, Big Show attacked Amiee and Jaydan Gabriel. It has been reported that Amiee asked for her release from the company to concentrate on other projects and return to acting. Acting Career Vaughan starred in her first guest role on 7th Heaven at the age of 14. In 2003 she was featured in the 7th Season as a Potential Slayer in two episodes. During her hiatus from wrestling, she studied a teachers degree in Physical Education. She would drop out a a month into the course. She then studied bachelor of fine arts degree in drama in hopes to start an acting career. She starred in minor guest roles in such shows as Smallville, 8 Simple Rules and Kyle XY. She had appeared in various Indie films, most notably a lead role in a movie called 'A Bad Girl's Lament'. :*'Filmography' :*''7th Heaven'' (1998) - Belinda (2 episodes) :*''Buffy The Vampire Slayer'' (2003) - Potential Slayer Tiff (2 episodes) :*''Smallville'' (2004) - Cheerleader (1 Episode) :*''8 Simple Rules'' (2005) - Rena (4 Episodes) :*''Kyle XY'' (2006) - Jael (1 episode) :*''Emotionless Passion'' (2006) - Yvette (Minor Movie Role) :*''Forever Yours'' (2006) - Katie (Minor Movie Role) :*''A Bad Girls Lament'' (2007) - Annalise (Lead Movie Role) Personal Life Vaughan has been married three times. She married her childhood sweetheart Daniel Widdel at the age of 18 but they divorced six months after. In 2009, they renewed their relationship and moved in together in Santa Monica, California. In November they split up but remain friends and still live together. In 2005, she married on her Birthday in Las Vegas to one of her male friends, the marriage was annulled 2 days after. A year later she married Rainn Hartloff who was twice her age. The marriage lasted for two years until November 2008 when Vaughan filed for divorce citing 'irreconcilable differences'.The divorce was finalized March 2009. Vukadinovic suffered from eating disorders, drug addiction and indulged in promiscuous sex. In 2007, she entered the Daytop rehabilitation facility in New Jersey, where she stayed for 42 days. In December 2009, she legally changed her name to Amiee Vaughan. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''If You Seek Amiee'' Spear *''Super Seek'' Diving Spear *''Eat This'' Spinning Heel Kick Signature Moves :*Headscissors Rollover :*Snapmare :*Float Over DDT :*Russian Legsweep :*Sunset Flip :*Double Knee Facebreaker :*Diving Crossbody :*One-Legged Monket Flip :*Sitout-Jawbreaker :*Crucifix Pin Nicknames :*Amiee-Amiee :*Valentine Vaughan :*Lil' Miss Detroit :*Miss V :*The Scarlet Harlot Wrestlers Managed by Amiee Vaughan :*Alex Shelley :*Jay Lethal :*Jaydan Gabriel :*Big Show Entrance Themes :*Zerospace by Kidney Thieves :*Put Your Hands Up 4 Detroit Featuring King Gordy & Bizarre by Fedde Le Grand :*Dangerous Featuring. Timbaland And Sebastian by M Pokora :*Hot Mess By Cobra Starship :*If U Seek Amy (Love Rat Remix) by Britney Spears' 'Current :*Other Side By Pendulum(With The Shift) Signature Taunts :*Raises 4 fingers up and then makes a Q = Fuck You :*Victory Sign Amiee Vaughan Amiee Vaughan Amiee Vaughan Category:Characters Category:Female Wrestlers